Full Metal Moon Rise
by Serene Moon
Summary: Hay can you guys please I'M BEGGING tell me wearther or not your read my story, Anyways Chapter three is up and the seems Ed not shy as he was, heheheheh...
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist or any of their characters mentioned in this, also this fiction is spoiler for the movie and final episodes, so you are warned) **

Chapter One

Dance with Envy

Edward stood panting, he threw his gun aside and once again dodged the large lizard. It moved so fast he was finding it hard to keep away from the large set of teeth. Some one called his name and he looked over his shoulder at Heiderich that was running towards him armed and ready to fight the beast. Edward turn toward s the sound of rushing wind, the best tail may contact. Edward hit what was left of the look out tower. Heiderich ran to his friend side. Edward, bleed from his upper left arm. The beast raged around violently, it turned and looked at Heiderich and Edward, it went to strike. A yellow light shot in front of it. The boy's heads turn at once, a girl stood with her hand her hips. She was also dressed very funny with a black sleeved see threw top and a thin white skirt the came to the ground.

"I say you're a dragon but you're far from one aren't you?" she asked smirking.

Edward leaned forward "Get the out of here."

"Don't give me order short man." She said point at him, "You're the onewho let him come here."

"Let's get out of here," Heiderich said helping Edward off the ground.

The beast turned and looked at the two of them again.

"Run, get out of here!" yelled the girl.

The beast stared at the girl,she put her hands in front of her...

Edward ripped away from Heiderich grip; he ran towards her at full speed and tackled her to the ground. The beast reared up and fire shot out off its mouth. Edward grab her by the hand and ran, the fire on there heels.

"When can't run away…

Edward looked at her, "Yes we can unless you have planned to destroy that thing!"

"LOOK OUT!" she said pointing at a low fallen flag post.

Edward smacked the post hard and fell back wards unconscious; he felt him self falling, what seemed to be for hours, his head started hurting, he opened his eyes slowly, it was dark and he realized he was his bed. He jumped; someone was knocking at the door.

"Yes?" he said getting out of the bed.

"Ed you aright?" said a sweet voice on the other side.

He opened the door and there stood the girl, the same the girl from last night, and he almost for got… she's the same girl that was there that night under the city… "Katherine?" Edward said

"You remember me!" said Katherine hugging him tightly. "Have you been alright?"

"Yes, but how did, you get here?" Edward said backing away from her.

She pushed him back in to his room and shut the door be hind her.

"You've caused a crackintime and space," she said turning on the light. "If you don't return to your world,"

Edward was in shock and sat on his bed. Katherine frowned,"I don't even want to think about." She said throwing him, his shirt from the floor. He gave her an evil look, and put it on.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked.

Edward coked, "Come again?"

"Did I speak German?" Katherine said rolling her eyes, "When do you wish to leave."

"Did you kill that …?

"Envy?" she said taking her hair down, and looking in the mirror, "he fled, thatbig baby!" She slammed her fist on the table top.

Edward stared at Katherine for a moment, her hair it came all the way past her knees it was a brown blonde, and she had on a long black coat and pants. She saw him staring at her in the reflection of the mirror.

His expression sad, she turned and let her arms fall to her waste.

"Is he...ok?" Edward asked her tears fill up his eyes.

"His fine," Katherine answered.

Katherine walked up to him, and put her arms around him, she said nothing, but hugged him. He wrapped his arms round her and began crying, saying that they all have the same faces, Katherine could only imaging what was going through Edwards head, he had all ready gone though enough, he deserved to be free like he was so long ago. Katherine held him tighter, "I promise on my very life that I will return you to your brother." She whispered in his ear, but Edward didn't think much of it, but Katherine wrapped her life source around his body, to protect if she can't be there, that but this also meant Edred, which is his new title was given great and powerful magic, centuries old. Only is which he can use if he opens his heart up to the true light and love can. Katherine knew what it was she had done, endangering the very heart of the universe, her. He, Edward was her only concern and she wasn't going to let what happen that dark night, happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: How they met**

(Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist, but OC characters are mine!)

Ed stared off as far as he could see know, a whole city under ground, it was like something you'd read in a book, but more frightening. A scream echoed behind him, from all the way up at the stairs that stood behind him, he looked behind him and back at the stairs. Ed ran back up the stairs he had just come down from. It was once again in what seemed to be ancient ruins of some kind, in the middle stood a girl, she was dressed in all white, and she was all wet.

"Excuse me," Ed started. She turned and looked at him, her down hair covering half her face.

"Um…Hello," she said looking at him, she touch her hair, she flung in all forward and then behind her again, revealing her face. Ed blushed, he never seen such blue eyes.

"I didn't scare you did I?" she said picking up her dress and walking towards him.

"Was it you who screamed?" Ed said walking out to her.

She pointed up "You'd scream too if you fell from that height."

"That's hundreds feet to fall and land?" He looked at her; something wasn't human about her.

"Land?" she took a step a back "I landed to the deep part," she pointed at the dark water by the larger water falls, "It's some hole."

"Are you alright, then?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the stairs.

"Yes," she looked at the stair as well, "Some where you need to be?"

"What?" Ed said looking at her in astonishment, "How did you know?"

"I just guessed really," She said wiping her face.

"Well later," Ed said running back to the stairs.

"Be careful," she said after him.

Ed slid to stop, "You can come with me?"

"Really, that's nice of you," She said smiling

Ed once again walked down the stairs, behind him the girl; he talked to her over his shoulder, and "So what's your name?"

"Katherine," she said looking at the walls as they pasted them, "Yours?"

"Edward," he said coming to the end of the stairs.

Katherine stopped at the edge; Ed had turned and was walking along the cliff.

"Kind of like Atlantis, no?" She said looking at him

"What's Atlantis?" he said stopping.

"Never mind," she sighed. Katherine took steps back and began to spin around then a wind began to blow towards her. She slowed to a stop the dress and she was dry. Edward stood in shock.

"You all right?" she asked run to catching up to him.

"How did you?" Ed said.

"Its magic silly," she said "Oh that's right you believe Equivalent trade right?'

"How did you know that?" Ed said eyes narrowing.

"You… Katherine stops what she was saying, "Do you hear that?"

Ed shut his eyes and listened, Katherine did the same.

"Music?" said Ed.

"Yeah I think its coming from that castle?" added Katherine.

"Yeah," Ed said and ran, towards it.

Katherine and Ed approached the large font door, Ed went to open it, she grabbed his hand, "Wait, I don't think,"

Ed snatched his hand back, "I have a job to do."

"So do I," said Katherine "To stop you from… never mind, do what ever."

"Fine," answered Ed and Katherine turned on heel and ran around the corner.

Katherine felt tears running down her face, she knew what was going to happen to Ed, she looked at a window just above her head, she walked back ward a few feet, she ran jumped and crashed through the window. Katherine stood up, she had cuts across her face and arms, glass littered the floor, Katherine heard someone coming, The door slammed open and walked in Gluttony.

"Lust," Gluttony cried out.

"Gluttony, you alright?" said Envy behind him, he notice the glass on the floor, "Some one in here?"

"LUST" cried out Gluttony again.

Envy turned and walked out of the room, Gluttony fallowed. Katherine flipped back into the room; hands bleeding from hanging on the window sill. She wrapped them is cloth she rip off the curtains. She ran out of the room, and up the nearest stairs, to the third floor and walked on to the balcony. She looked down at the ground, Ed and Rose where dancing together. She couldn't hear what they where saying but, they sure did look cute together. She said something and Ed backed away from her. A baby crying echoed, a women with short hair stood cradling a baby, Rose took it from the lady. Katherine couldn't remember her name. Katherine was grabbed from behind. She went to scream but her mouth was covered by hand.

"It would have been much more painless if you'd just come when I called," said harsh voice behind her.

Katherine mumbled a name from under the hand; the person removed the hand from her mouth.

"Envy right," she said turning around and facing him.

"You know me, that make this," Envy said snatching her and pulling her close, "So much easier."

"Umm do I have to be so close?" she said smile "On the first date and all." The baby began to cry even more, Katherine tried to pull away and look at what was going on. Ed was shouting at her, but she could hear what they where saying.

"Well that's new," said Envy, "I really did know that princess?"

Katherine shook her head, "Know what"

"That we where we dating?" teased Envy.

"I'd never date you!" Katherine pushed him away.

"ENVY!" screamed, the woman.

"What Diana?" said envy pulling Katherine into few

"Who's the girl," she asked eyes twinkling.

"Cute huh," said Envy looking at her, Katherine stuck her tong out.

Katherine looked around, "Where's Edward?"

"Gone," said Diana "His not coming back."

Katherine ripped away from Envy's grip, and jumped right off the third floor balcony, and landed.

"Where is he?" yelled Katherine approaching Diana.

"What are you, in love with him or something," Smirked Diana.

"Like hell I would," Katherine said, "I have to stop him from traveling through the gate!"

Envy ran out and pinned her up agonist the wall. Katherine yelped, "Envy let me…

"He's all ready gone though?" Envy sighed and kissed her on the lips "You're all mine now!"

Envy dropped Katherine, she wiped her lips off. Katherine stood up and looked at Diana, "What's your plane?"

"To get my body back," Diana said looked at Rose and lookedand back atKatherine.She put a hand on Katherine face, "Give me the crystal!"

Katherine back right into Envy, "No you can't have."

"Envy if you would," said Diana

Next thing Katherine knew was she was pinned down and Diana was coming closer. Diana took a hold of top part of her dress and pulled away, it tore fairly easily; revealing her white bra and the broche that was clipped on. Diana placed her hand on the broche. She snapped it off with out trying.

"Give that back!" yelled Katherine fight to be released from Envy's grip.

"Envy go get the stone," Order Diana clasping her hands around the trinket.

Something hard hit Katherine in the back, she fell forward.

Katherine awoke up and saw Al had been sent on the transmutation circle she had ever seen before. Envy was trying to get Gluttony to eat Al, but he was still going on about Lust. Katherine stood up; she looked around and saw a boy starring into the sky. A blimp was crashing and he wasn't running he just stood there.

"Move dumb ass!" Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs.

The boy looked at her, "Katherine?"

Katherine sat up, "Edward!"

Envy helped her up, "You alright?"

Wrath busted in and ran towards Diana, called on Envy, Envy held him back. She once again had the child in her arms, "Time for you to go"

In a bight light; appeared a door with a eye, Envy let go of Wrath and moved away from him, the door opened and black little arms reached out and grabbed Wraths arm and leg that looked human and tore them off. The door shut, and Wrath collapsed to the floor bleed.

Envy looked at Diana "Why isn't it going away."

"Some one must be come through" answered Diana.

Katherine ran and stood in front of it. Edward pushed with all his might and made it through, and fell right into Katherine arms.

"It's ok you're safe now," said Katherine

"Katherine?" asked looking up at her.

Envy clinches a fist and pulled Katherine away from him by her hair, she dropped Ed; Envy threw her to the ground.

"Katherine!" yelled Edward standing up.

Edward turns to fight Envy but its now Dr Marco,Diana "Welcome back. Then Envy turned in to the Hughes, Ed dodged the throwing knives; and hit him right in the face knocking him to the ground. Ed pines him down, Envy tries everything to trick Ed but he kept giving him a fist to the face until, Envy suddenly looks like his father, Ed stopped and hesitated.

"Edward Please it's a trick!" yelled Katherine. "Kill him!"

"Too bad Edward!" said Envy. He change his right arm into a sword and stabbed him right thought the chest. Edward spate up blood and Envy shoved him off. Katherine was at a lost of word and covered her mouth as blood red tears ran down her cheeks. She ran too him and lifted him off the blood covered ground. Rose cried out his name and wanted to run to him, but Diana stooped her. Katherine held Edwards face to her crying even harder. Suddenly a light shined and the broche was returned to her hands and Katherine once tore dress was replaced with on of dark blue. And a crest moon appeared on her fore head. Envy stood up and started laughing. Katherine in raged went to attack him but was nock to the ground right next to Ed splashing his blood all over her.

"Now Gluttony" yelled Diana. Gluttony began to feed on Al's armor.

Rose turned to Katherine "Do something!" Gluttony stood up and made a grunting sound. The bottom of his mouth melted away.

"I'll save my brother!" Al said sitting up.

"Oh no," said Diana "he's activated the symbols."

Al looked at Katherine, "Back away from him please."

Katherine nodded and back away from him and his brother, she stood only a few feet away, Envy went to stop him.

"I love you ed and this for you," said Al, "for the all trouble you went through for me."

Red and strange symbols lit surrounded the room. Katherine covered her eyes with her hand. She now stood beside Ed who seems transparent, Envy looked around.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your punishment," said Ed

"How do you get out?" Envy asked.

"Through the door," Ed answered.

Envy looked at Katherine, "You coming?"

"She'll stay right here," Ed said taking her hand.

"What ever," he said walking towards the door, he opened it up and was pulled in. It closed silently, tears ran down his cheeks. Katherine crescent moon shined and she disappeared, she opened her eyes, she was leaned up ageist a pillar, and she saw Ed standing in the center of a transmutation circle. Katherine stood up and fell forward; Ed caught her under the arms.

"Oh Ed," Katherine said looking at him, his shirt was off; noticed the markings on his arms, chest and forehead. "What are you doing?"

He touched her with his right hand, Katherine it scared her at first contact, then she realized, she took it with her own hand and kissed it softly.

"You know what I must do." Ed said blushing.

"Yes," Katherine said smiling; she brushed his bangs out of his face, kissed him gently on the lips.

Edward blushed, "Thanks,"

"What I am I to do now?" she said tears filling her blue eyes again, Ed hugged her.

"Go home Princess Serene." He said and the walked away from her.

"How in the world did?" asked Katherine walking up to him.

Ed put his hand up and shook his head, "Watch over Al, will you?"

"Yes of course," she said backing away.

A blue light surrounded him and he disappeared, leavening only Al there, as a he was when he first lost his body. Katherine cried and ran and hugged Al. Shortly after she returned back to own time after taking Al back to Rizinbull with Rose.

(Well what do you think?") R/R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Angel with wings**

Ed pushed Katherine away from him; he hadn't seen her in two years, she hadn't changed, but this also brought up many questions.

"How did you get here?" he asked she look taken back from being pushed away like she was nothing.

"The Key of Time." She answered truthfully.

"And that is?" he asked walking over to his window and drawing the curtains.

"This," she said placing a small key in his hands, which looked more like toy than a key for dimensional travel. "It's very powerful, Envy didn't know what hit him when a stabbed him with it."

"What," Ed said lifting it into the light.

"It also doubles as a staff, slash twin blades." She said with I know everything look.

"And Heiderich saw you use it?" said Edward getting dressed well.

"Yeah," she said sitting on the bed trying not to look at him.

"So what you going to now," He was fixing his hair in the mirror.

Katherine made "I don't know" sound and laid back on his bed.

"Lying around on my bed isn't what I had in mind." He said looking at her through mirror.

She sat up, blushing in the cheeks. Ed looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she said turning away from him.

"Yeah sure," He said buttoning the cuff of his sleeves.

Katherine looked out the window and watched the sky, watching birds and bugs fly around. Something warm touched her cheek. Katherine turned at meet a pair of golden eyes.

"You all right," He said touching her face with a gloved hand.

"Did you just kiss me?" Katherine said touching her cheek.

"I did." Ed answered looking at her calmly. She stood up and backed away from him.

"I didn't mean to scar you." Ed said looking down at the floor, "I've wanted to for a long time now."

Katherine breath stared to quicken, she seemed lost and scared. He stood up and approached her.

"What?" he said, she looked pale white.

Katherine mouth moved but no words come out, Ed cock and eyebrow.

"What Katherine?" he said, "Scared of your own feelings?" He approached her, she backed into the wall. Ed brushed her hair out her face.

"You dyed it brown?" he asked looking at it more closely.

She nodded yes, but still wouldn't talk.

"You've had the dreams too haven't you?" Ed said less than an inch away from her face.

Katherine eyes went small, "How did you know about my dreams?"

"I'm in them," he said tacking her hand. "I know how much you care about me."

"Yeah well," she said blushing even more, "You are pretty hot."

"Hot?" he said looking at her, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it's a very good thing." She said heart pounding in her chest.

"So where do you come from?" Ed asked pulling her away from the wall,

"Year 2007," she said calmly feeling her heart slowing down.

"2007!" said Ed astonished.

"It grand, you'd love it, I wish I could… Katherine stopped what she was saying.

"Couldn't you take me there?" he said sadly.

"Afraid not," said Katherine said, "I promised I'd take you home, and now…"

"I have to." Ed finished.

"I'm so sorry." Katherine said look at him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"You," She started off, "Have to suffer so much."

"Suffer?" Ed said taking hold of her hand, "You're the first person to care this much since mom was around."

"What about Winry and AL?" asked Katherine.

"What about them?" he said, "Oh, I care about them both very much, but I…

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Edward Elric!" she said pushing him down on the bed. "You cannot fall in love, not with me anyways."

Katherine touch herforehead, Ed stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he said looking at her.

"Some one trying to…UGH

Katherine fell in to Ed; he caught her and laid her on the floor.

"Heiderich," Ed yelled running to the door, he opened it to see him standing out side looking furious, "What?"

"I heard everything!" Heiderich said and hit him hard in the stomach, "You don't give a damn about me!"

Ed watch him disappeared down the stairs. He tried to call him back but Heiderich knocked the wind out of him. The last thing he heard was the front door slam.

"Edward," called a voice, "Edward wake up."

"Ugh… what is it," he said opening his eyes.

He once again was on his bed, it was now dark out, he clenched his chest, and it hurt to take a breath of air.

"Ed slow your breathing," said a female voice.

"Katherine?" he asked looking at her.

"Yep," she said smiling.

Again a sharp pain struck him in his chest; he clenched the sheets of his bed. Katherine placed her hand on his chest, the pain eased.

"I'll have to have abetter look," she said being unbuttoning his shirt and lifted Ed up to take it off. She felt his stomach and pushed down in certain areas, when Ed yelped out in pain when she barley touched his left side. She laid her hand down softly and shut her eyes; a warm light came from her hand and Ed could feel it, it swept through his whole body. He shut his eyes letting the feeling fill him, it was a feeling that he had some how lost, it was true happiness. He jerked his eyes open, feeling of warm breath against his skin. Katherine had laid her head on his chest, and seemed to be listening to his heart beating. She saw him looking at her and bolted up.

"You alright now," Katherine asked?

Again Ed notice that Katherine breathing had become very in tense. She, her self look tense, but her this mad her even more attractive,

Ed sat up and went too touch her, but hesitated. He realized she was had a hold of his auto mail right hand. Katherine stood up still holding his hand. Ed yanked her back down. Katherine toppled over on to him. Ed put his real hand on her face. She looked up at him, she was shaking, and she leaned in towards him.

"Ed you'd grown up," she said hugging him.

"Hay what's that mean," he said looking at her.

"Nothing," She added a kissed him.

Katherine pulled away from him, sat up looking down at the floor; he just stared back at her. She wrapped her arms around her self and wings appeared behind her and opened.

"I'm not human Ed." She said tears filling her eyes, "I the reincarnation of Goddesses."

Ed sat up looking at her, he wiped the tears from under her eyes, "I already know."

She laid down on him, "Tell me I'm not just dreaming this."

Ed brought his fingers through her hair, "I pray that your not," he put his arms around her a held her close to him.

Ed knew what she was, an angel, he knew that the moment he laid eyes on her.


End file.
